total drama island
by 655586aaool
Summary: I hope you guys like my story


Authors Note

Just so you know I have created a whole new cast of total drama competitors from nick and Disney characters

" I asked for ice tea not Arizona tea" a short man with black hair and tan skin said." I'm sorry" a girl with brown hair said. " I want you off of this island now or I will- um boss your on camera plus the campers just arrived" a tall man said with a deep voice . The man who yelled at the intern pushed her aside." Hello I'm Chris Maclean and right now I am on the dock of camp Wanawanawaka. I will meet 24 campers who will be in it to win it for a million dollars" Chris said."Here come our first five campers. Azula, Toph, Zuko, Aang, and Katara. This is not a five star hotel" Azula said furiously. She had her black hair in a pony tail and wore a red shirt with a flame the color of gold on it and had black jeans on." Here comes are next 6 campers" The other man said." Chef that's my thing" Chris yelled at him." Here comes Tylee, Mae, Wendy, Philip, Erik, and Aladdin" Chris said while pushing Chef into the water. "You got water on me"Mae said gloomily. Chef climbed out of the water while Mae said that. Before Chris could say anything else Azula yelled at him. " How dare you lie to me by telling me that I'm going to a five star hotel" Azula said. She started to run towards Chris but chef stepped in front of him and shoved Azula into the water. Azula started to cry. Mae and Tylee helped Azula out of the water while Chris introduced the next 7 campers." Here comes Jasmine, Candace, Jeremy, Tarzan, Jane, Hercules, and Shang" Chris said. Candace started to walk onto the dock when Jasmine pushed her." Oops clumsy me" Jasmine said laughing." I know who I'm voting off" Candace said trying to regain her balance. Chris started to laugh because Jasmine pushed Candace onto the ground. "Ok here comes are last batch of campers" Chris said remembering he was on camera. "Here they are last six campers Milo, Naveen, John Smith, Kida, Korra, and Bell" he said. "Attention campers" Chris yelled at them even though they were only a few inches away from him. I just want to explain a few things to you. You all will spend eight weeks on this island unless you are eliminated then you shall walk the dock of shame and get onto the boat of losers and leave and never ever return" Chris said with a smirk. "Eight weeks" Azula said screaming. She started to cry so Mae and Tylee had to calm her down." Second of all you all will compete in challenges each of you on a team. Speaking of challenges yours begins in five minutes" Chris said with a smirk. " Azula, Toph, Philip, Tarzan, Kida, Tylee, Mae, Jeremy, Hercules, Naveen, Korra, and Aang you guys are on a team. Choose a name quick. Zuko, Wendy, Shang, Jasmine, John Smith, Aladdin, Jane Candace, Katara, and Erik you guys are on a team. Choose a name quick we only have three minutes left. " We choose the golden Cobra" Azula said." We choose the wild Indian as our team name" John Smith said. Ok campers go to your cabin choose your bunk and meet back on the dock" Chef said." Girls cabin on the right boys cabin on the left." The campers started to run towards there cabins." Oh by the way if your not back on the dock in two mins your disqualified" Chris yelled at them." Ok now that you all are here time for your challenge" Chris said with a chuckle." Today your challenge is for each team to find 12 eggs here on the island or in the water. That's not even a challenge" Jasmine said." You didn't let me finish" Chris said. You must return to this dock in one hour with all twelve eggs and campers. That goes for each team. Oh by the way the team that's here last will lose and two of you will be voted off. What I thought only one camper got voted yet" Hercules said. They usually do but in honor of the sister and brother Zuko and Azula two people will be voted off tonight" Chris said with a laugh." Go" Chris said before any of the campers could argue. " Let's all split up and hunt for the eggs and meet back at the dock" John Smith said. Zuko Wendy you two search the beach. Jane, Jasmine, and Aladdin you guys search the camp. Candace you search the water and me, Shang, Katara, and Erik will search the forest." Befor Zuko could argue the team split up." Look at them splitting up" Azula said." Mae Tylee you two are coming with me. We'll follow that John Smith and his little team into the forest. Tarzan follow Candace and do what ever you can to keep her away from the dock. Toph and Hercules follow Zuko and Wendy down on the beach and make sure you two are not seen. The rest of you follow follow Jane, Jasmine, and Aladdin. Befor we split up remember if any of them say they have enough eggs or start to walk towards the dock snatch the eggs out of there hands and run towards the dock and once we all get to the dock and we have over 12 eggs we'll smash the left over eggs" Azula said." Hey look three eggs" Katara said with a smile." Where" John Smith asked. "In that rose bush" Katara said." I'll get them" Shang said. Once he got all three eggs his hands were covered in blood. Shang gave the three eggs to Erik and washed his hands in a near by river." How many eggs do we have now" Katara asked Erik." We now have 12 eggs just enough to win the challenge" Erik said happily. " Let's go tell the rest of our team and walk to the dock" Katara said. All of a sudden Mae, Tylee, and Azula jumped out of the trees. Azula kicked Katara in the face and knocked her out. Shang started to pin Mae to the ground but Tylee kicked him in his pressure point and he passed out. Erik started to run towards the camp but Azula pulled him by his hair and he fell. The eggs flew up in the air but before John Smith could catch them Mae tripped him and Azula grabbed all the eggs. "Later losers" Azula said while running away with Mae and Tylee towards the dock." How many eggs do we have so far" Zuko asked Wendy." We have five eggs Zuko. That's enough eggs let's head to the dock. Toph suddenly jumped in front of Wendy but Wendy tripped her and ran towards the dock. "Hercules stop Wendy" Toph said. Hercules got off of Zuko and looked towards Wendy but it was already to late. By the time Toph and Hercules got to the dock Wendy dumped the eggs into her teams basket." Come on let's go find some eggs while we still have time" Hercules said." Not so fast. You get on the dock you can't leave the dock until the challenge is over" Chris said. "Oh hi Zuko" Chris said with a laugh." Wendy did you get the eggs in the basket? Yes Zuko" Wendy said with a smile. Befor Candace had a chance to dive in the water Tarzan grabbed her and tied her to a tree with a rope he got from a shed then ran towards the dock. " Let's just head to the dock" Jasmine said. "Why" Jane asked. " We only have two eggs" Aladdin said." Fine let's go to the dock" Jane said. Once they started to walk towards the dock Philip, Kida, Jeremy, Korra, Aang, and Naveen ambushed them. Korra grabbed the two eggs from Jasmine and ran towards the dock with Aang , Milo,and Bell. Befor Jasmine could chase Korra Kida started to pull Jasmines hair. Jasmine pushed kida away but fell. Philip and Naveen picked Jane up and locked her in the bathroom. Aladdin got tripped by Jeremy before he could even run. All of a sudden Mae Tylee and Azula came running through the camp towards the dock. Jeremy, Philip, and Naveen followed them towards the dock. Tarzan then ran towards the dock ahead of Shang, Katara, John Smith, and Erik. John Smith and Erik had to carry Katara and Shang towards the dock since they were still passed out. Every one made it to the dock just in time except Jane and Candace. Ok by the look of the eggs it seems that the golden cobra wins. Sadly The wild Indian will have to meet me by the camp fire tonight at eight where two of the teams campers will get voted off" Chris said laughing. Once it was 8:00 the campers of the team who lost gathered at the campfire. "When I call your name you will receive marshmallow and the two people who don't will walk down the dock of sham onto the boat of losers. Zuko, John Smith, Erik, Aladdin, Shang, Katara, Bell, and Wendy you are all safe. Candace Jane hit the boat" Chris said. Chef had to carry Candace onto the boat because she was still tied to the tree. Jane was kicked onto the boat. "Good bye Jane" Tarzan said then cried.

Vote for which team should lose next and choose one person you think should be voted off. Go to review and type which team and which Pearson on that team should be voted off on review. The Golden Cobra: Azula, Mae, Tylee, Kida, Naveen, Toph, Philip, Hercules, Tarzan, Aang, Milo,and Jeremy The Wild Indian: Zuko, John Smith, Erik, Aladdin, Katara, Shang, Jasmine, Wendy, and Bell


End file.
